The invention relates to a machine tool or production machine, the tool/machine having a display unit for visually displaying operating sequences and/or parameters of the tool/machine.
Almost every commercially available machine tool or production machine nowadays has a display unit or a control panel with the aid of which the production process can be parameterized, controlled and monitored in situ. Usually a CRT or LCD screen is used as the display unit. This is usually located next to or in front of the tool/machine as an integral part of a control panel or is mounted on a movable boom, as it is known.